


Promises

by moontearx



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moontearx/pseuds/moontearx
Summary: A re-telling of Twilight Princess' epilogue
Relationships: Link/Midna (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 12





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> In celebration of Twilight Princess’ 14th anniversary, I decided to post a Midlink one-shot I wrote back in 2016. I originally wanted to re-write it, but that felt wrong for some reason? I mean, my style is pretty much the same, and I wanted to portray the feelings and originality of the piece 🤍

He fell on his knees, eyes glued to the now broken Twilight Mirror. Just moments ago, the Twilight Princess, his Twilight Princess, had stood beautifully before him and Zelda. “Link...I…” she had paused after this, “...See you later”. These words echoed in the back of his mind, while he felt daggers in his heart. After believing that Ganondorf had ended her life, Link knew that he had to win. No, he needed to win. Not only for his or the world's sake, but for Midna. They had fought so hard for this moment, and just the thought of being defeated by his enemy seemed foolish enough to make him chuckle to himself. As the King of Thieves stood strongly before him, Link couldn't help but think of Midna. “I lost her,” he thought. “I can't lose any more.” As the Master Sword and Ganondorf’s own clashed, he felt an urge to see his enemy down on his knees. Pleading for mercy. Goddesses, mercy was not something he'd ever feel towards someone so detestable. Looking into Ganondorf’s eyes, he saw hatred and thirst for blood. Link knew what he had to do. “I will never let you take anything else from this land!” he yelled as he pushed Ganondorf down on the ground. “Even if I have to die to make sure of it,” he jumped, delivering an ending blow on his opponent. Ganondorf gasped in pain as the Master Sword made its way deeper into his being. Link looked at his enemy, feeling no pity; he deserved all of it. He let go of the Master Sword and stepped back, watching as Ganondorf struggled to get back on his feet. He took a deep breath. He looked at Link, feeling ashamed about his defeat. And yet, he didn't hold back his laughter. “Do not think that this ends here,” he spat. “The history of light and shadow will be written in blood”. Link looked at him defiantly, an unstoppable determination in his eyes. He heard footsteps approaching him and turned around to see Zelda standing beside him. She smiled and nodded. “It's all over now, Link,” she said. He wanted to return the smile but the pain caused was unimaginable. He looked down as a cold breeze made contact with his skin. Closing his eyes, he got lost in his thoughts. “Midna…” He had felt the coldness of her touch before. Just the thought of it drove him insane. A bright light illuminated the skies, snapping him back to reality. He looked up to see the four light spirits: Ordona, Faron, Eldin and Lanayru. They turned to look at him before dissipating into the sky. In the far distance, Link saw something that made his heart skip a beat. “M...Midna…?” he softly whispered. His legs had started moving forward without him noticing. “Midna!” he yelled, now running up the hill. At that moment, he forgot about his surroundings. Nothing mattered; Ganondorf didn't matter, Zelda didn't matter, the world itself didn't matter. What mattered was his precious Midna. As he got closer to where she was, he came to a stopping point. He saw someone kneeling down, covered in a cloak. As the figure stood up and slowly turned, Link didn't know what to expect. “Could it really be…?” he wondered. Standing before him, Midna looked into his piercing blue eyes. She slowly smirked. “What? Say something!” Link couldn't believe it. “Am I so beautiful that you've got no words left?” It was true. She had always been beautiful in his mind. And now, standing in her true form...she resembled nothing but a goddess. Link was so glad to see her alive that he didn't think twice about embracing her tightly. “Midna,” he said as he buried his face in the crook of her neck, “you’re alive”. Midna was startled by this sudden affection, but she gladly returned it. “Of course I am, wolf boy,” she said, before smirking. “Who would take care of you if I wasn't around?” At this, Link couldn't help but laugh. Although she had changed in appearance, she was still the same sarcastic Midna he had met that day in Hyrule Castle. “I'm just so glad you're here with me,” he said before tightening their embrace.

***

He now stared at the tiny broken pieces of the Mirror of Twilight scattered throughout the chamber. Zelda had decided that it'd be best to let him express the pain that he was feeling rather than giving him false hope. She stood there, looking at him. He had endured so many hardships during his journey, but this...she didn't know if he could take any more. Link slowly picked up a broken piece and looked at Zelda. He sighed before breaking the silence. “She will be right back,” he said, which surprised Zelda. “Link…” she was cut off by him. “I know that she will be back, Zelda...didn't you hear what she said?” his voice was trembling by now. “She said she would see me later…” his voice dropped down to a low whisper. “She never breaks her promises; she promised me that if I was a good boy she'd help me out of the prison cell I was in....and she did”. Zelda said nothing at this. She knew that Midna had helped him throughout his journey, but there was no way that she'd come back. The Mirror had been completely destroyed, leaving no connection between their worlds. Link knew this, but he refused to accept it. Instead, he held the broken mirror piece against his cheek. “I'll wait for you,” he said, “...no matter how much time it takes for you to come back, I'll wait...I will spend the rest of my days wandering the rest of the world, waiting for your return,” he cried out, face stained with tears, “that I promise with my life”.


End file.
